Leon
|enemies = |likes = Music, playing the guitar, hanging out with his friends, racing, dancing, his dream of being a musician, helping Matthew, his family, eating meat, jokes, pouncing|dislikes = Butch, violence, broken dreams, failure, danger, thefts, Tommy's selfishness, villains, losing his fur|powers = |possessions = His guitar|weapons = Claws, fists|fate = Continues to live happily with his family and friends|family = Gary (older brother) Lanny (father) Tia (mother) Pacey (paternal uncle)}}'''Leon '''is one of the tritagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's a member of the Leopardson family who resides in Portland with his parents and older brother who serves as the idol of Matthew. Background Leon was born three years after Gary was born. He lived in a small house with his parents until he turned five. He started preschool where he met MJ and Bucky. They initiated a long-lasting friendship after playing hide-and-seek at their houses. As Leon grew into a teenager, he started high school. He was one of the people to defend MJ from the sadistic bully, Butch. During Leon's times at high school, he developed a love of music and was planning to become a musician. He then made a goal to become a musician and make his dream too. In the present day, Leon received a sign-up sheet for the music competition. Winner gets to play on stage with the rock and roll band called Rats. The Rats were Leon's favorite band, so he immediately got his parents to sign his form and went to the guitar shop to buy a guitar and a book on how to play it. Once he returned home, he tried to play the guitar with help from the book but he was confused by the instructions. He didn't know what to do until he discovered that Matthew is a musician and is an expert on guitars. Matthew kindly agreed to help Leon train for the competition. Matthew taught Leon everything, he needed to know on how to handle and take care of his guitar. After covering those basics, Matthew taught Leon how to play the guitar. The duo decided to take a break but Leon wasn't sure if he was ready for the competition, the next day, he was wondering if he could go someone to practice. Matthew had the idea of taking Leon to the Music Plaza. A place where people can share their music talent with others. The boys made way to the Columbian Mall where they waited for Butch and his gang to finish their song. After they finished their song, Leon got up on stage and was immediately stage frightened. Beside the stage, Matthew told Leon to breathe. Leon calmed himself down and began to sing his very own song. Once he ended the song, the crowd clapped for Leon. Not only Leon was happy with being cheered for his talent, he realized that he's ready for the competition tomorrow. As Leon, Matthew and Gary were walking back to the house, Butch confronted Leon while Parker and Terrence held Matthew and Gary back. He angrily told Leon that he'll never become a musician. To prevent Leon from participating in the competition, Butch smashed his guitar to bits. Leon sadly ran back to his house and went upstairs to his room to cry. Matthew tried to comfort Leon but Gary told him to give his brother, some alone time. The next day at the competition, Leon was sadly watching the contestants play their songs. When the recent contestant finished their song, Leon was called up to the stage. Confused, Leon walked up onto the stage where he saw Matthew and Gary with his new and improved guitar. Leon was astonished by seeing his fixed guitar. He embraced Matthew and Gary for giving him another chance to make his dream to come true. Leon played his song and won the competition. Once he received the trophy, Leon learned that he could take a friend and family member with him. Leon kindly allowed his brother and best friend to come and let them play on stage with the Rats. Personality Leon is a young leopard with a dream to play music for others. He loves different kinds of music especially hip-hop, rap, blues, jazz, R&B, country, orchestra and classical music. Before playing the guitar and singing in front of a crowd, Leon had straight fright. Luckily, thanks to Matthew, Leon was able to conquer his fear and sing in front of the audience, while having fun. He puts a lot of confidence in himself and puts confidence in his friends. Leon is shown to be extremely laid-back and relaxed which is a trait he inherited from his father. He enjoys playing video games, eating meat, dancing and helping Matthew on his adventures. In the episodes where MJ has an idea of stealing Matthew's invention, Leon is first one to say that it's a bad idea. Just like Gary, Leon doesn't want to be on the bad side of his best friend. When Leon knows that MJ's scheme will lead to disaster, he won't assist them with it. Leon has a habit of hiding his feelings from his friends and family. He's afraid of telling his friends and family, the problem until they figure it out himself. Lanny tries to solve the problem on his own before asking for help. He tries to show independence before asking for help. Physical appearance Leon is a slender leopard with yellow fur and black spots. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Leon is seen at the talent show at the beginning of the film. After the talent show, he bids Matthew a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. Leon isn't seen again until the ending of the film. He helps Matthew remodel the castle after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with his family. The North Wooten Leon is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He is seen later in the film when he helps Matthew defeat Whiskers by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life Leon isn't seen until the ending of the film. He is playing different arcade games with his family and friends. The Black Lion Leon serves as one of the tritagonists in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dancers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:African characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Nephews Category:Students Category:Jungle animals